


Transformers / Reader Inserts – Violated

by writeyouin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Brutality, F/M, Gang Rape, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Reader-Insert, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Headcanons where TFP Predaking, Megatron, Mtmte Rodimus, and Megatron react to their human female s/o being kidnapped and they’re on a desperate mission to find her. They discover that she's been brutally raped and beaten by a gang of human men; she is scared and traumatized after what they have done to her.
Relationships: Megatron/Reader, Megatron/you, Predaking/You, Predaking/reader, Rodimus/Reader, Rodimus/You
Kudos: 70





	1. Predaking

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – I thought about whether I should write this one and considered rejecting it more than once, but then I thought that some of you who might have been through an awful experience might need some comfort, so if that’s what you are here for, I hope this helps. I’ve also put a helpline Masterlist in below, so please be careful with this fic.  
> HELPLINE: https://togetherweare-strong.tumblr.com/helpline

Airborne, Predaking circled your home, giving you a few more minutes to arrive. He knew you wouldn’t. Something was wrong and he could sense it. You always contacted him if you believed you were going to be late home, though you never were; somehow, you were always punctual when you set out to meet him. Since you weren’t there to speak with, Predaking tried to call your primitive communication device, and though it rang, there was no answer.

A snarl rose in his throat at that. Since when did you not answer your phone? It didn’t matter where you were or what you were doing, you always answered your phone. Locking onto your phone’s location, Predaking sped off, riding the air currents for extra speed. He didn’t care if he was seen flying above the town, though he usually tried to avoid detection for the sake of convenience. However, that night nothing but speed seemed to matter because a sinister feeling filled the air, warning of bad tidings.

As Predaking drew closer to your location, a scent hit him. It was a putrid scent of anger, deceit, and lust. There was more though, for Predaking could also smell copper, which he knew to be human blood, as well as fear, sweat, tears, and semen; worst of all was that Predaking knew that scent was coming from you.

He roared loud enough to shatter the windows below him, setting off car alarms and shaking the very earth as he beat his wings ever faster to cross into the Nevada desert. What he saw brought nothing but the purest rage; Predaking thought he knew anger intimately, but it seemed that he had only scratched the surface until now.

Two men were holding your arms down while another forced himself upon you. Two others were jeering from the side-lines as they filmed everything. Upon scenting them, it seemed that the two holding you own had already had their way with you and were now letting their associate take his turn. From the blood on the cameraman’s knuckles, Predaking knew that they had beaten you senseless. Your head lolled to the side, your eyes unfocused and faraway, yet still there were tears there. How long had you fought and suffered at the hands of the five? How long had you prayed that Predaking might come to your rescue, only to be let down?

Without hesitation, Predaking let out a primal cry of fury, landing directly on top of the cameraman and his jeering friend. Granted, none of the men deserved quick death but you needed medical attention and that was his primary concern.

For once, Predaking found that he could not even revel in the fear he inspired. With a snap of his jaws, he beheaded the two holding you down. The third fell backwards, having never gotten the chance to enter you.

“Enjoy hell,” Predaking growled, tearing the man apart with his claws before he could beg for his life.

“(Y/N)! MY QUEEN,” Predaking lifted you gently, shaking with anger and sadness when he saw your torn clothes. It was only then that he noticed a pair of scissors on the ground where you had been. Just by looking at your various wounds which ranged from bruises to deep cuts, Predaking knew that the scissors had not only been used to cut through your clothing, but also to stab you in various places.

Predaking wanted to raze the entirety of your planet, and make it a safe haven to you. But if he did that, there would be no doctors to heal your broken body.

“I know a hospital,” Predaking told you as he took off, frustrated that he couldn’t go faster for fear of hurting you further.

Sure enough, he did know one, having mapped out your entire home turf. He considered tearing the roof off the hospital and ordering the doctors to fix you, but what good would that do? Those weak creatures would not work well under duress. As such, Predaking decided that he would leave you outside of the hospital and guard it until you came back out. If you weren’t located at the entrance within a few minutes, then he would go back to plan A. As he flew, he told you all of this, hoping that his voice might do something to bring you out of your traumatised stupor.

In your catatonic state, you could do nothing more than block out the world and let it pass you by. You were only vaguely aware of what was currently going on around you. You had seen Predaking destroy your rapists, and at the time you thought you might have felt some satisfaction at their demise. Alas, you could feel nothing more than a darkness working its way into your broken heart; it seemed that life would never be the same again.


	2. TFP Megatron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAPE HELPLINE: https://togetherweare-strong.tumblr.com/helpline

Megatron had been investigating dark energon when Soundwave approached him, giving him news that had just been sent up to the Nemesis by Laserbeak. The cassette had witnessed your kidnapping wherein five human males had dragged you into an abandoned apartment block. Apparently, you had even screamed at the bird to get help upon spotting it, but upon seeing a metallic bird, your attackers had shot at it, chasing it away.

Megatron wasted no time, abandoning his studies immediately to go to your aid. He scanned the locations of his army, finding that none were closer than he was. If a rescue was to occur, then it would be him to do it. Megatron ran to the ground bridge setting it’s coordinates to your location. Once it was set, he transformed into his alt-mode, flew through it and scanned the surrounding area for the building that Soundwave had shown on his visor.

“GET OFF ME! NO! NO-” Megatron heard your blood-curdling screams and flew in that direction, crashing through the windows of the building he suspected you to be in. Immediately, he knew he had the right place, but his heat-sensors revealed that it was the wrong floor.

Jetting back out and following his sensors more closely, Megatron flew through the window a few floors down, covering you and your attackers in shattered glass. When Megatron had set out to find you, he had expected that maybe you had been picked at random for ransom or even as a hostage against the local law enforcement, but it was far worse.

During his times as a warlord, Megatron had seen many heinous acts, most of which he was numb to. Never once had he seen a Cybertronian forcing themselves on anyone; rape had never been a thought to any Cybertronian that he knew of.

Not only where you at the mercy of your rapists, but you had been beaten in several places. Your arms were covered in cigarette burns and everywhere Megatron looked, there were trails of blood from hundreds of tiny lacerations.

The man currently inside you pulled out, falling over his unbuckled trousers when he tried to stand up.

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Megatron,” You wailed, your throat raw from screaming. You reached a weak arm up to the jet. “Help me.”

As quick as his blasters could fire, Megatron had killed your assailants. He transformed, scooping you and transforming back into his alt-mode with you safely belted inside. As he flew back to the Nemesis, he could feel your blood trickling onto his seats. Instantly, he knew that you had torn.

“Can you stand?” Megatron asked, getting straight to the point as usual, though his tone was softer than you had ever heard it.

“I think so,” You said meekly, trying not to cry again, though you could already feel more tears coming.

“Okay.” With that, Megatron let you out on the Nemesis’ deck and sent a private message to his armada, letting them know that the corridors leading to his hab-suite were off limits. Anyone found wandering them would be immediately executed. Nobody would see you like this; he would not add further humiliation to your suffering.

Despite his previous question, Megatron carried you to the hab-suite. There, he took you to the wash-racks. He made sure the water only came out in a warm trickle; what was a trickle to him was a shower to you.

“I presume you would like to wash?”

You wiped your tears away, nodding as you did so.

“I will leave you your privacy, though if you do not mind, I shall wait outside the door, should you need me.”

Megatron left the offer hanging, though he intended to wait there whether you wanted him to or not. Who knew what level of damage your psyche had took? It would be all too easy for you to end your precious life without Megatron there to stop you.

“Okay,” You said faintly, limping towards the shower.

While you were in there, Megatron tried his best to keep you talking, though there was little to be said. He didn’t mind, so long as he got the occasional yes or no answer from you, affirming that you were alive.

While you scrubbed at your skin, fearing that you would never feel clean again, Megatron contacted Knockout on the doctor’s personal channel. He sent only the order that Knockout must do everything to restore your health to what it was, and a threat that if Knockout should mention anything he saw today, he would pray for death, for Megatron would make sure he was tortured for an eternity.


	3. MTMTE Rodimus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAPE HELPLINE: https://togetherweare-strong.tumblr.com/helpline

Rodimus didn’t know what to do. One minute, he had been ringing ahead to let you know he was going to be late for your date at the space port because Ultra Magnus had finally caught him and practically dragged him to one of the many meetings he had been avoiding. The next minute, he was a part of a search party to find you.

Nobody had seen you since landing and you were definitely not on the ship. The only trace of you to be found was your communicator which had evidently fallen out of your pocket at the designated meeting place.

After about twenty more minutes of searching, Rodimus heard a strange muffled sound. He followed it, finding you beaten and bloody, half-naked and left for dead in a back alley.

“(Y/N)!” Rodimus cried out, running to your side, sliding to the ground, and holding your torso in his arms. “What- What happened to you? Who did this?”

You opened your mouth to speak, vomiting on yourself instead. With that being the final straw, you wept, pressing your head into Rodimus’ chest.

Rodimus examined you for further injuries, finding mostly bruises. There were welts around your wrists, suggesting that you had been handcuffed. Looking down to your thighs, Rodimus saw a mix of blood and semen. Realisation of what had transpired hit Rodimus and he felt sure he was also going to purge his tanks.

He gripped your arms tightly, pulling you from his chest so he could look into your puffy red eyes.

“(Y/N), who did this? I need you to tell me. Who- Who raped you?”

You shook your head, unwilling to relive the experience of being mocked, tortured and raped. However, at Rodimus’ insistence, you managed a chocked description of the men who had broken you.

“I called for help- I called for help and nobody came,” You sobbed.

Rodimus stroked your hair, crying with you. He remained silent while you spoke, knowing that there was nothing he could say that would help.

“A guy saw them take me and he just walked away.”

Rodimus wanted to kill those who had hurt you. He wanted to make sure they felt ten times the pain that they had inflicted; he didn’t want justice, he wanted revenge. If anyone else was there to know his thoughts, they might tell him that revenge and murder weren’t an option for a previous matrix holder, but what did it matter?

Although Rodimus now had the entirety of the Lost Light searching for the gang rapists, he doubted he would ever find them; by now they had probably jumped planet, looking for their next victim; very few people lived on this particular space port, it was far too remote in the galaxy.

“(Y/N),” Rodimus tried to keep his voice calm, having noticed that you flinched whenever it got too loud now. “I need to get you back to the Lost Light. You need to see a doctor.”

You shook your head, clinging onto him even tighter than before. “I don’t want anyone to see me like this.”

“Hey, nobody except Ratchet will, okay? I’ll drive you the whole way. I promise that not another living soul other than him will see you, but we need to clean your injuries, alright?”

“You won’t leave me, right?” You pleaded.

Rodimus kissed the crown of your head, “I’ll be with you the entire time.”

After a sombre trip to Ratchet, during which he did little to make you relive your attack, Ratchet left you with Rodimus, having a private chat about your condition with him first so he knew how to handle you afterwards. Rodimus drove you back to the hab-suite where you spent the night crying on his chassis. Neither of you said anything. For once in his life, Rodimus had no words. He could not promise you justice because your rapists had escaped as he suspected. The most he could do was sit with you and wait for the time when you might wish to talk.


	4. MTMTE Megatron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAPE HELPLINE: https://togetherweare-strong.tumblr.com/helpline

Megatron found his spark beating uncomfortably fast as he looked around the packed market for you. He was used to you finding something interesting and wandering off, but you were usually back within a minute either because you had lost interest or because you wanted to show Megatron; you had never disappeared for so long.

“Excuse me,” Megatron said to the nearest vendor. “Have you seen my travelling companion? She was here just a moment ago. She-”

“Do I look like I watch every whore that fucks Cybertronians?” The vendor growled, evidently not a Cybertronian-sympathiser, though this planet was one of the few they were allowed to visit undisguised. Megatron had considered wearing his holo-form anyway, but you had argued that nobody would recognise him so far out in the galaxy. Fortunately, nobody had so far, but that didn’t mean that anybody would be willing to assist a Cybertronian.

Sighing, Megatron left the vendor to his wares, and he tried to call your communicator instead. It went straight to voicemail which did not put Megatron at ease. Walking on, Megatron began his search for you, looking everywhere you might have visited and asking anyone who would speak with him for assistance. Eventually, Megatron found himself at the very edge of town where a seedy little bar was the only building left. He was going to check inside, but decided not to since it was clearly closed; there was probably nobody in there.

A sharp squeal of distress drew Megatron’s attention back to the bar. He was almost sure he had imagined it, until a low voice growled, “You like that bitch? I bet you can’t wait for more.”

“Get off me, get off,” You wailed, making Megatron’s spark freeze.

A sound like a whip cracked and you screamed in pain. Megatron ran into the bar, finding a scene that disgusted him. You had been tied to the ground by wrist straps and a man twice your size was placing his hands around your neck as he raped you. One of his associates held a belt which he had clearly hit you with more than once judging by the large red welts that covered your breasts, stomach, and arms. Two other men stood over you, jerking off with beads of pre-cum forming on the tips of their penises.

For a brief second, Megatron had a flashback of his days as a warlord. He felt the urge to kill invading his mind, filling him till he thought he might burst. How easy it would be to eviscerate these wretched mortals who had hurt you so. It would be like squashing a bug. However, among the rage was a tiny seed of fear. Megatron was scared that if he killed the four attacking you, he might enjoy it and then he would be right back where he started; a warlord with no regard for organic life.

Despite his reservations, it still took all of Megatron’s control to merely knock the gang unconscious instead of killing them. He picked you up, contacting the local authorities as he did so, warning them of the bar and its monstrous tenants. With that, he carried you outside, taking the abandoned back paths to the ship so nobody would see you in such a state.

On the way back to the Lost Light Megatron asked you the occasional question, hoping to report it to the ship’s medics once he got back. Other than that, he didn’t know what to say. He briefly considered taking you to Velocity, thinking you might feel more comfortable with a female doctor after the events that had transpired but he decided against it. Ratchet had far more experience with organics and could give you better medical care than anyone else onboard.

After a sombre medical check during which you only murmured quiet answers to various questions, Ratchet gave you some pain medication and offered some that would allow you sleep, should you need it. Initially, you rejected the medication, fearing that you might become trapped in nightmares of what had happened but Megatron told you he would keep hold of it in case you hanged you mind later.

Carrying you out of the med-bay, Megatron wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted to offer you words of comfort that promised protection but he was not the kind of mech who could easily do so outside of poems, and he doubted that you would want any of his writings now anyway. He loved you deeply and the fact that he did not know how to help you hurt him.

On the way to the hab-suite, Megatron stopped at a door that was not his own. Although you were not in the mood for unexpected stops, you didn’t say anything. Your thoughts lingered in the past, unable to stop thinking about the feeling of that man inside you, forcing you to take his length despite your protests.

Rung answered the door, surprised to see the two of you and troubled by the state you were in. He was about to ask about your damaged state but Megatron cut him off. “We need your help.”

That was all it took for Rung to step aside, letting you into his hab-suite. He had no idea what was going on, but even though it was after hours, he was determined to help the two of you.


End file.
